Baby? Edit Verison
by Da Kurlzz
Summary: Trunks and Pan were together for two years now. Trunks just found out that Pan is pregnant with his baby. What will Gohan do once he found out? Everyone just got used to the idea of them being together but how will they feel once they found out that their going to be parents at a young age. WARNING *LEMON*
1. Baby?

Baby?

Summary: Trunks and Pan were together for two years. Trunks just found out that Pan is pregnant with his baby. What will Gohan do? Everyone got used to the idea of them being together but how do they feel now if their going to be parents at a young age? Warning *LEMON*

**Ages**

Trunks: 18

Pan: 18

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Dragon Ball Z series ok so dont sue me

Aruther Notes: Please Read and Review and be gentle with me this story was stuck in my head but it wasnt about trunks and pan it was something else so i decided to make it a trunks and pan fan fiction. READ AND REVIEW. Okay thats enough of me talking on with the story

Trunks and Pan were together for almost two years since eight grade but now in 10 grade in Organe High and nobody could pull them apart. Trunks and Pan are in love now and already have slept with each other for a few times here and there. One day Pan wasn't feeling so well and she was thinking if she was sick and she didnt have a fever then Pan thought of what happen a month ago.

***Flash Back***

Trunks picked her up and placed his lips on hers. Pan moaned into the kiss, sliding her legs around Trunks' waist and her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Trunks carried her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

He laid her down on his bed and broke the kiss for air. They looked into each other's eyes for awhile before Trunks leaned down and claimed her lips once again.

As their tongues fought for dominance, Pan took off her t-shirt along with her bra while Trunks took his shirt. Pan tugged on Trunks Pants so Trunks took them off too with his boxer while Pan took off her jeans and panties. Soon Trunks and Pan were totally naked.

Trunks started kissing down Pan's neck and shoulders met. Satisfied with his teasing, Trunks kissed further down to the top of her breasts. He removed his mouth from her skin. He looked into Pan's eyes and noticed they were full of lust and love.

Trunks smiled at her before he ducked his head down and took her right breast into his mouth, messaging the left with his hand.

Pan moaned loudly and arched her back, trying to get Trunks to increase his affections. Once her right breast was as erect as it could possibly get, Trunks switched sides and took her left breast into his mouth and messaged the right.

Pan moaned again, her small hands tangled in Trunks' hair. She pulled him to her, silently begging for him. Once Trunks was satisdied with how erect both Pan's breast were, he claimed her lips once again in a heated and passionate kiss.

Pan broke the kiss this time, rolling over so she would be on top. Pan kissed her way down Trunks' stomach, moving swiftly south. She stopped at the top of his length. A strange desire overcame her as she looked at his hard member and, before Trunks realize what was happening she took him all into her mouth. Trunks' eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. It only took him 5 mintues for Trunks to reach his climax, screaming out Pan's name in a moment of pleasure. He rolled them over again and trust deep inside of Pan's pleasure center. Pan screamed as Trunks thrust in, breaking her barrier in a single motion. A single tear escape her eyes and Trunks kissed it away. He stay still, looking at Pan's face waiting for a sign for him to continue. Once Pan got used to his length, she nodded and Trunks began to trust in and out of her slowly, making sure she could handle it before he went all out.

Soon Pan was moaning and thrashing around on the bed, demanding he go faster, harder, deeper. Trunks obeyed and was soon going all out, trusting in and out of her at speeds not known to man. "Trunks!" Pan yelled, feeling her climax fast approaching. "Urh... you are so tight" Trunks grunted, thrusting if possible, even faster. Pan came. Trunks collapse beside her. A few mintues, Trunks reached over and held Pan protectively to him. "I love you, Pan" he whispher, kissing her lightly of her forehead. " I love you too, Trunks" Pan whispher back, before falling into the deepest and most protected sleep she ever had until she had to wake up to go back home, sleep some more and get ready to go to school the next day.

*End of Flash Back*

Pan took a pregnancy test at school in the girl rest room and the test said it was positive. "Shit what Im gonna do everyone gonna think im a whore i bet, SHIT what about Trunks and everyone damn my dad gonna be piss at him and maybe kill Trunks", Thought Pan. Pan was still shock she was at Her and Trunks eating spot and when she saw Trunks coming with their food she drop the test into Trunks open backpack and she didnt even know it went into his backpack instead of her book bag. "Hey baby how you doing so far today oh here" said Trunks as he gave her the lunch food. "Thanks Trunks", said Pan as she started to eat her food. As the end of the lunch the bell rang Trunks close his backpack as Pan pick up her book bag and they both kiss goodbye and went to their class. When Trunks got to his class he open his backpack and notice a pregnancy test saying it was positive. "Shit does this belong to Pan?" Trunks thought to himself as he shove the test in his pocket. "Miss may i go to the restroom?" "Yes you may Trunks hurry back". Trunks went to the restroom and text Pan telling her to meet him near the boys restroom. Pan replied sure. Pan saw Trunks and thought about how is he going to react about her being Pregnant. Trunks saw Pan and thought about how is he going to tell if the pregnancy test was hers. "Pan the reason i want you to come here is to tell you if this pregnancy test belongs to you". "Shit where the hell did you get that?" " I found it inside my backpack and are you really pregnant?" "Yes Trunks i was going to tell you but i didnt know how and i understand if you dont want to see me anymore". "Pan are you serious I'm not going to leave you just because of our baby I'm gonna be by your side every step of the way cause i love you way too much to let you go like that". " Oh Trunks i love you too and i do want to keep this baby but were going tell everyone together just hope my dad wont try to kill you like when he found out that we were dating but now your the baby father". "Ouch he did hurt me pretty bad and lets go back to our class k bye" Trunks said as he kiss her and she kiss back too. After School Trunks and Pan flew to Casple Corp everyone was there already and Gohan and Vegeta had a look at their faces that said "kill". "How could you been pregant Pan i thought you were smarter than that to be fooling around even if its Trunks", said Gohan angerily. "How do you know that i was pregnant dad Trunks is the only one that knows?", said a worry Pan. " We felt a little Ki coming from you brat and your father felt it too", said Vegeta. "I totally forgot about that but i didn't felt the ki", said Trunks. "Gravity Room now!" yelled Vegeta. Both Trunks and Vegeta went to the Gravity Room and "talk". "How could you let this happen?" said Gohan. "Because i love him and he love me too but we were so into it that we forgot about protection but we are keeping the baby". "WHAT LIKE HELL YOU ARE ITS EITHER APORTATION OR ADOPTION!" yell Gohan. "No dad were keeping the baby and i told Trunks that he can leave him if he wants too but he said no that he is in every step of the way with me!". With that it shock Gohan because he never thought he seriously love Pan to stay with her and his baby that is coming in 2 months (A/N I thought that in my story if a sayian or a half sayian gets pregnant its shorter than a human). "Ok fine but your not going to school for two months since your a quatuer of a sayian its shorter than a normal human". "Thanks daddy how did everyone else take it anyways?". "Oh your mom was happy but also upset that you got pregnant at a young age of course, Bulma was thrill and of course upset of Trunks is the one who got you pregnant, your Grandma was very thrill, and the rest of the gang was thrill for having a new strong addition member into the gang.

Pan twins but the boys looked different but they only share one thing in common the spirt to fight. One was a copy of Goku his named is Goku Jr. and the other was a copy of Vegeta named Vegeta Jr. Eight years later Pan and Trunks got married after they both finish college. Everything was at peace once again.

Author Notes: Don't forget to Review. If you guys love the story and want another chapter i will do it. It will be about Pan going through the pregnancy and giving birth.


	2. Finding Out

Finding Out

Author's Notes- Finally I wrote another chapter for this Story. In this story ever since Bulma was pregnant with Trunks it was only two months so Doctors didn't know if that was possible so she train herself to do those stuff that they do for finding out the sex, checking if the baby alright, and the child birth. So you all got it? Ok.

Disclaimer- I don't own DB/Z/GT/Kai

Trunks just came out of the Gravity Room after "talking" with his father. "Pan where is Gohan," said a frightening Trunk. "Don't worry he left and he is ok about keeping the baby," said Pan. "WHAT he is actually ok with this and what are you gonna do about school?," said Trunks. "I won't be able to go to school cause you know its only a two months pregnancy and of course your mother is my doctor and in about 4 weeks we will find out about the sex of the baby," said Pan. "I'm sorry about getting you pregnant and you do know people will talk," said Trunks. "It's ok Trunks I know you didn't mean and I don't care if they talk I know the girls at school will be jealous," said Pan. "Why will they be jealous," said Trunks. "Well I always heard that they want the slut which is me to never be with you so they can be in bed with you and get them pregnant and hope that the baby will look exactly like you," said Pan. "Those bitches are stupid and I can't stand being away from you so I'm gonna stay with you," said Trunks. "Aw you can sweet sometimes," said Pan as she kiss him.

~ 4 weeks later~

"Ok Pan you ready and Trunks you can leave if you want," said Bulma. "No thanks I want to stay," said Trunks. 'Ok I'm ready Bulma," said Pan. Bulma put that thing (I have no idea what its call) around Pan's growing Belly. "Pan I can hear two heart beats," said Bulma. "You mean mine and the baby," said Pan. "Pan if I was counting your heart beat then I would say I hear three heart beats," said Bulma. "So your saying She is having twins," said a worry Trunks. "YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU GAVE ME TWIN AFTER BIRTH I WILL GIVE YOU A BEATING OF YOUR LIFE," said Pan angrily. Trunks is now scare of Pan but was hoping that it was her hormones talking. "So I'm carrying twins and whats the sex," said a Happy Pan. 'Ok so it was the hormones talking' thought Trunks. "You are having boys," said Bulma. "AWESOME," shouted Trunks. Trunks was really happy about having boys. "Thanks Bulma I'll be back next week," said Pan. "Your welcome and the babies are in good condition," said Bulma. "Thanks mom," said Trunks

~One month of the pregnancy has past now~

Pan growing belly is the size of the seven month pure human pregnancy. "I'm so hungry TRUNKS WHERE IS MY FOOD," said Pan. "Here is your food," said a tired Trunks. Pan ate more then Goku. Trunks was shock on how much Pan can eat and he was more shock that she ate more then Goku. "Trunks I'm still hungry more food please," said Pan. "More food," said Trunks. "Honey I'm eating for the sayians babies that you gave me now BRING ME MORE FOOD," said Pan. "Ok ok more food is coming on the way," said Trunks. Trunks gave her more food and after she ate he was please that Pan went to sleep after eating.

~One month later~

Pan due date has now come but her water hasn't broke. "Pan you ready to give birth to our angels," said Trunks. "Yea this day has finally come," said Pan. "In just a few hours I will finally be a great uncle wait I feel old now," said Goten. "So your already young to be a Uncle and I'm too am young to be an Aunt," said Bra. "Who cares about being a Great-Uncle or an Aunt," said Marron. "So you guys figure out the names of the boys yet," said Uub. "We thought it will come to us once she gaves birth," said Trunks. "Oh ok," said Uub. "I love you Trunks," said Pan while she grab Trunks hand. Pan hold on Trunks' hand was getting stronger. 'Love you too but your hurting my hand," said Trunks. "AHHHHHHHHH MY WATER BROKE," scream Pan. "Shit," said Trunks then fainted. Goten just blast Trunks and Trunks jump. "Dude never blast my butt," said Trunks. "Ok next time I'll blast your penis," said Goten. "Nooo the butt is just fine, said Trunks. "Thought you might said that," said Goten. "Hello Pan's water just broke," said Bra. "Right lets go find Bulma," said Marron. "I'll go find her and you guys help Pan," said Uub.

~Pan gave birth to the first baby~

Everyone was there once they heard that Pan was ready to give birth. "Vegeta he looks just like you," said Bulma. "If the brat gave birth to a look alike me then the other one will look the same," said Vegeta. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," scream Pan. "Ok Pan push," said Bulma. Trunks was holding their first newborn. "Dad want to hold him," said Trunks. "Hmh," said Vegeta. Vegeta was proud of the look alike. "Aw Vegeta he does look like you," said Goku. "Shut up Kakarot," said Vegeta.

~Pan just gave birth to the second baby~

"Goku you got another look alike," said Bulma. "WOW," said Goku. "Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. are their names," said both Trunks and Pan. Goku gave Goku Jr. to Trunks and Vegeta gave back Vegeta Jr. to Pan. "I'm proud of you Pan," said Gohan. "Thanks daddy," said Pan.. "You gave the hardest birth then all of us," said Videl. "Of course I did all of you gave birth to one demi-sayian while I just gave birth to two demi-sayian," said Pan. "Go to sleep I'll take care of the boys," said Trunks. "Thanks," said Pan.

Author's Notes- What you guys think? I think I'm gonna write another chapter soon.

~Da Kurlzz~


End file.
